


By Chance

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe Dameron and Ben Solo meet each other in a very unusual way.





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I literally have no excuse for this outside of writer’s block/shit getting in the way. For the prompt “annoyance”.

It was almost impossible to write his paper with the sound of Metallica all but thumping from upstairs. 

Even as Poe Dameron tried to write, he could practically feel the singer shrieking the chorus even as the guitar and drums raged on. He gritted his teeth, trying in vain to concentrate, before slipping in his earbuds. 

But even putting on his usual study music wasn’t enough to drown out that — that caterwauling. Poe never thought he’d use that word, but it really was that obnoxious. 

Finally, Poe sighed in frustration and ripped his earbuds out of his ears. If he could save the entire complex from going deaf from “Master of Puppets”, he’d probably done all of them a public service. 

Following the music wasn’t hard by any means. Indeed, realizing it was not far from the apartment Poe was in was mostly a matter of following the racket. (And no disrespect meant to James Hetfield, but who listened to Metallica in 2019?)

Poe knocked on the door, loud enough to hopefully be heard over the music. “Could you please lower the volume?” he shouted. 

No answer. Poe wondered if the owner of the apartment even heard him over the noise. 

“I am dead serious!” Poe shouted. “Turn down that crap, or I swear we’ll all go deaf!”

The music stopped. That was the good news. 

The bad news was that the admittedly gorgeous man in an all-black ensemble looked like Poe had insulted...well, one of his parents. 

“Metallica is not crap,” the man said, still looking affronted. “Do you have no respect for these people?”

Poe sighed. “Fine. Sorry. I was just trying to get a paper done. Plus, you’re going to blow out other people’s eardrums with your...music.”

He hoped to God that he wasn’t about to get the man’s underpants in a twist again. 

“Oh.” The man actually seemed surprised. “I’m sorry. I was cleaning the apartment, and...I was putting music on to make it less boring...”

”That makes sense,” Poe said. 

“I didn’t realize it was so loud,” the man said. “I’m sorry.”

”No problem. I’m Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron.” Poe held out his hand. 

“Ben Solo.”

Interesting last name, Poe thought, even as they shook hands. Couldn’t say he’d heard it that often. “So...you a big Metallica fan, Solo?”

”They’re one of the classics,” Ben said. “Though I guess I go with...whatever comes to mind.”

”Cool.”

It was getting late, of course, and Poe had to head back to his apartment. That being said, he couldn’t deny that in a truly bizarre way, he really had made a new friend. 


End file.
